101 Pairings:Drabbles and Shorts
by Frog-Jo
Summary: 101 random pairings presented in short stories and drabbles. Some pairings are Yaoi.
1. Seto x Anzu

A/N: This is the first drabble in the 101 pairings: drabbles and short stories. Obviously I won't be making an authors note and disclaimer in every chapter so let me clear that up now. For I start can I say these drabbles are made up of: your usual pairings, crack pairings, yaoi and other truly messed up pairings. Some drabbles will be in 1st person but some will be in 3rd depending on the way I adapt the characters and situation. Anyway, enjoy it and please remember to review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

1. Azureshipping - Seto x Anzu

Anzu's POV

I knew I was too late. I knew there was no chance in hell that he'd be there. After all I'd promised him 2:30pm and as I read the time on my watch as quarter to five I continued to run like my life depended on it even though the rain came down as icy drops that chilled me to the bone. My hair was a drenched mess and brown streaks flew in front of my eyes as if they were trying to cover the flowing drops from the sapphire orbs that were filled to overflowing point with sadness and tears.

I ran down the empty high street despite my mind telling me to go home and erase the possibility that he may still be there my heart told me to keep running as though it was my last chance to ever see that blue eyed boy from my dreams. In the beginning he seemed so far away like the furthest unreachable star in the galaxy but I'd been given one opportunity to reach out to him and I'd blown it. Well and truly blown it. I caught the toe of my boot on a loose paving stone on the pavement and suddenly I was lying flat on my face on the deserted pavement as rain fell down on me like torrents from heaven.

By this time I was desperate I just lay there on the sidewalk crying from the pain of the harsh fall but mostly from the aching pain of losing that one person because I'd forgotten. The day was going so well, a trip to the beach with the guys until Jonouchi started puking and I got sidetracked then we were late back because of the whole disastrous escapade and that was when it dawned upon me. I'd forgotten the person I was reaching out to, I felt like I'd tossed him aside like the most useless piece of junk.

"Seto…. Seto. Please don't leave." I begged to the pavement as if it could absorb all my thoughts and feelings. I whimpered it like a prayer in-between my tears and cries for help.

It wasn't until I felt strong arms around me that I truly believed it.

"I didn't go anywhere Anzu."


	2. Yami no Marik x Marik

2. Bronzeshipping - Yami no Marik x Marik

Yami no Marik's POV

I feel his presense every minute of my life like the pure brightness that lights up a dull grey firefly. I was born into that darkness after all, I had become so lost in the black as I grew inside him like an evil root of a flower that remains umderground in the soil only to breath hatred into his fruatrated and fragile heart. I was born from the burning passion within the bleeding walls in his soul and even though he felt my presence as I was born into him he fought against my ways only to falter at the end. I thought he'd faltered on that fateful day at battle city but at the end of his fight against Yugi he proved to me that he was indeed engulfing me in his rays of light.

It is only as he lays quietly on my lap allowing me to run my fingers through his cream coloured hair that I feel like a lion protecting his lioness. Maybe he is a lion too because however fragile he may come across as I know he is brave, strong and forgiving because of the salvation he has given me. It's almost like new life in a way it's as if I have been reborn in his honor. He is the sillouette against the night sky and I am his shadow my only role is to protect after all it's the least I can do for him to make up for the pain I gave him.

His skinny body squirms in my arms as heavy eyelids open revealing beautiful eyes that stare up at me like diamonds throuh thick lashes. He moves his head so he is leaning on my chest as if he is listening for the heart beats before he brings his head up to face my neck. His quick lips dart around the exposed flesh on my neck and he bites me hard with his teeth digging into me like tiny pinpricks.

"Revenge..." He mutters lazily as he snuggles lovingly back against my chest.


End file.
